Can I Ever Love Again?
by chick-a-de
Summary: Kagome's cousin, Ishiko, comes to visit for the summer, but what happens when she goes back to the feudal era, gets lost, and meets up with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken? What made her hate and distrust boys so much? And who is that kissing under the stars?
1. Ishiko

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

-Scene Change-

------------------------------

This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy! And if there is anything anyone can tell me that could help me to make it better, please don't hesitate to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 1: Ishiko

"Help, Kagome hurt!" came a faint cry from the mountain behind the shrine.

This was the first sound Inuyasha had heard as soon as he came out of the shed where the well was. Kagome had been gone for five days already and Inuyasha was anxious to get going again. Sighing he ran towards the voice wondering what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into this time. When he got to the person that had been calling for help he couldn't decide if it was a boy or a girl. The person seemed to be around twelve years old and wore a plain green shirt three times too big, blue jeans, white shoes, and a black hat that covered half their face all he could see was a pair of pink lips and porcelain skin. Though he couldn't see who it was, he had a feeling that they could see him despite the hat, and that they were watching him, judging him with nervous eyes. Feeling his temper rising he lashed out at the person, "Hey! Quit looking at me like that! I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot! Just take me to Kagome already!"

Hearing a squeak coming from the person he guessed that it was a girl. When she finally made up her mind she spoke in a soft voice only loud enough for Inuyasha to just barely hear, "Come, hurry, Kagome hurt," and ran off up the mountain along an animal trail.

At the pace that the girl was going, though clearly it was as fast as she could go since she was sprinting up the trail, Inuyasha felt that it would take forever to get to Kagome when suddenly she stopped. "Hey what's the big idea stopping like that? The least you could have done was warn me," he scowled.

The girl pointed down and there was Kagome sitting at the bottom of the cliff with two packs and two bows and twoquivers of arrows. Looking up Kagome smiled and waved, "Hey Inuyasha hope my cousin didn't freak out too much when she saw you! _Thanks for getting him Ishiko I know it wasn't easy for you, but Inuyasha is okay he's a friend_," Kagome assured the still nervous girl.

Even though he didn't understand why Kagome said what she said or understand any of the second part of what she said the girl beside him, Ishiko, seemed to know what Kagome was saying by the smile on her lips so he just let it drop deciding to ask Kagome about it later. "Alright I'm coming down," he warned her and jumped off the cliff and landed right in front of Kagome.

First he grabbed the two packs and threw them up to Ishiko who caught them, then, he picked up Kagome gently bridal style, who had the bow and quiver of arrows in hand and jumped back to the top of the cliff. "Kagome you okay? Me uhh… me worry," Ishiko asked in broken Japanese.

"Yes I'm fine I think I just sprained my ankle and it wasn't your fault it was just an accident," Kagome answered making her cousin smile with gratitude.

Upon hearing this bit of news Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "What the hell happened? And why the heck are you even up here? And how are you supposed to find the sacred jewels like this?"

Kagome sighed and told him that she and her cousin were suppose to be camping for the summer since it was the only thing they could do, because Ishiko has been terrified of boys because of something that happened to her a few years back. She also told him that they had been messing around when the cliff suddenly broke and she fell spraining her ankle when she tried to land on her feet. When she was done explaining they had arrived back at the house. Ishiko opened the door to the house and Inuyasha placed Kagome on the couch while she went to the kitchen to get some ice. Before she turned around to go back to the living room she sensed a presence behind her. Quickly she spun around and hit the pressure points near the collar bone so that whoever it was would fall unconscious. As soon as she saw who it was she covered her mouth in horror, because unfortunately it was none other than Inuyasha the one who had just helped her to get her cousin home. Ishiko then ran back to Kagome, ice pack in hand, and cried asking for her to forgive her for hurting her friend as she held the ice in place on Kagome's ankle. Kagome just smiled and took off her hat making her hair fall and she knew that she was forgiven. Her shiny black hair fell 6 inches past her slender shoulders and it was straight despite it having been under a hat all day and her eyes, which were the same color as Kagome's, gleamed with gratitude.

Five hours latter Inuyasha woke up to the sound and smell of food cooking. At first he had no idea where he was then he remembered what had happened and guessed that Ishiko had put him here and she was the one who was now cooking. Slowly he made his way downstairs, because his muscles hurt to move and made his way to the kitchen where he heard laughter. This time he made his presence known, "Ah ahem," he coughed, getting both of the girls' attention, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha I forgot to warn you not to sneak up on her, she gets a little jumpy around guys and she can't speak Japanese very well so she might not know what you are saying or you might have a hard time understanding her, she's here from the States they speak English there that's another language," Kagome explained.

Having some-what understood what Kagome was saying he sat down beside her and didn't speak anymore. Kagome nodded her head at Ishiko, who had immediately stopped what she was doing to find out what Inuyasha would do, to indicate that it was okay and she went right back to work. At this time Inuyasha noticed that Ishiko's hat was off and that you could now see her face though that wasn't what caught him off guard. What surprised him was how long and straight her hair was and how unreadable her expression was. When she was done and had served everyone he looked skeptically at the food. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was eating it with her hands, so he followed her lead and after he took his first bite he began to eat it more ravenously. Later he asked Ishiko what it was and she said that it was _hamburgers and french fries_. That night Inuyasha slept in Sota's room while Ishiko slept in Kagome's room with Kagome.


	2. Ishiko Has Spiritual Powers?

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

------------------------------

Thank-you readers for the reviews and for putting this story on either your favorite story list and/or your story alert list. It has been a pleasure to hear from you and I hope to be hearing more comments from even more of you. Please feel free to either ask questions about me or ask about the story or give me some suggestions so that I can make it more enjoyable for you and all my loyal readers! Just be sure to be signed in I don't take anonymous reviews sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 2: Ishiko Has Spiritual Powers?

The next morning Ishiko woke up to find Kagome gone. Frantically, she ran downstairs searching for her missing cousin only to find her in the dining room eating with Inuyasha right across from her. Satisfied that she was alright she went back upstairs to go change into a plain grey t-shirt that was three times too big, a pair of blue jeans despite the fact that she knew that it was going to get very hot, brushed her hair then twisted it and put it under a black hat like the previous day, and brushed her teeth before going back downstairs to join her cousin. Before she could get to the door she heard arguing on the other side and although she couldn't understand all the words she got what they were saying. "You're coming back with me and that's final," Inuyasha demanded.

"No, besides how do you expect me to walk with a sprained ankle?" Kagome countered smoothly.

"Well either me, Miroku, or Kilala could carry you," he suggested.

"Okay, but what about my cousin? I can't just abandon her she needs me," she replied.

"From the way she took me down yesterday I bet she can take good care of herself, she might even give Sesshomaru a good fight. So quit making up damn excuses and drop it already you're coming back with me," he demanded.

Feeling her temper start to boil Ishiko came out of hiding and went into a fighting stance. "Away Kagome or you hurt you_ insolent, selfish, disrespectful, ignoramus_ of a human-demon," she demanded heatedly compleately forgetting that it was a boy she was talking to.

Giving a confused look to Kagome she explained, "She means to say get away from me or she'll hurt you, you insolent, selfish, disrespectful, ignoramus of a half demon, very nice choice of words, but I don't know how she could know that I never told her."

"Well bring it on, I'm ready for you this time," he sneered ignoring the last part as he cracked the fingers of his left hand.

Quicker than what should have been humanly possible Ishiko ran the six feet that separated them and hit the two pressure points on both of his biceps making his arms go limp and punched him at the bridge of his nose causing it to break and start to bleed. "Me no wear weight now," Ishiko stated as she went to the kitchen to put her leg weights on.

"Did I mention that she also wears three hundred pounds worth of leg weights?" Kagome asked nervously as she made her way to Inuyasha's side then shouted, "Ishiko come take this paralysis off of Inuyasha now!"

"Human-demon okay ten uhh… second, yes ten second," she shouted back.

Sure enough ten seconds went by and Inuyasha was able to move his arms again and his nose had stopped bleeding though it still hurt to touch for another minute then it was all better. They both stared at each other then gawked at Ishiko in amazement when she came in with her weights on under her jeans, a rag, and a bucket of soap and water. Seeming not to notice she went straight to work cleaning Inuyasha's blood off of the wooden floor to prevent it from staining. "H-h-how did you do that and how did you know about Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered when Ishiko was done and the cleaning supplies were put away.

"Me talk English?" she asked.

"Sure," Kagome answered.

"_Well, I could sense both human and demonic energy in his body, but the human energy was almost completely masked by the energy coming from that sword around his waist,_" she explained pointing to the tetseiga then pointed to Inuyasha's forehead, "_After I punched him I quickly put some of my energy into his body through the forehead to fix all of the damage I had caused his body._"

Confused, Kagome repeated everything to Inuyasha as Ishiko had told her, who surprisingly had gotten it right away. "Ishiko has spiritual powers? Do you think that she can sense the sacred jewel shards?" he asked.

"Jewel Kagome neck?" Ishiko asked.

Shocked, Kagome pulled out the jewel shards from under shirt collar, they were in a small clear plastic container. "Hey Kagome, why don't you just stay here and I'll take your cousin back with me," Inuyasha stupidly suggested.

"Me no go, Kagome no go, oh Kagome me sorry one me kendo sword," Ishiko apologized.

Slowly the information of Ishiko sunk in as well as what Inuyasha had suggested and what her cousin had just now said. Shaking her head she looked at her cousin, "Ishiko go grab our packs, our bows and arrows, and your kendo swords. Where we are going you can't tell anyone okay? Oh, and take off your weights, you're not going to want them latter."

"Okay," she replied and got up to do as she was told.

Looking at Inuyasha she said, "I hope you're happy, now were both going with you."

"Great! Just what I need! Another damn human to baby sit," he grumbled.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome commanded irritably and down he went.


	3. Through The Well

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

------------------------------

Whatever you do by the end of this chapter please review! Must be logged in to review I don't receive anonymous!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 3: Through The Well

"Kagome, why we well?" Ishiko asked.

"It's okay, just don't worry we should be in the feudal era now," Kagome answered.

"No lie Kagome," Ishiko demanded.

Kagome was on Ishiko's back, plus she was also carrying everything else not trusting Inuyasha with anything; the two packs (one held food the other more food and medical supplies), two bows and two quivers each with about twenty arrows, and two kendo swords (one has a sacred jewel shard embedded in it, the other doesn't). Carefully, Ishiko passed Kagome up to Inuyasha, who had already climbed out of the well, to face Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo just emerging to greet them when they saw Kagome's ankle. Miroku was the first to speak up, "Hey Kagome, what did Inuyasha do to you?"

"Wha- why do you automatically think that this has anything to do with me? It was all her damn cousin's fault," Inuyasha defended himself proudly, and as if to emphasize his point two bags followed by two kendo swords followed by a person with two quivers full of arrows and two bows wearing a black cap, a plain grey t-shirt that was three times too big, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers come out of the well.

Confused and surprised they all looked to Kagome for an explanation. Sighing she just said, "I'll explain everything once we get to Kaede's house alright."

Once they had all taken a seat around the pit Kagome began to explain that Ishiko had been coming to visit her every summer to camp in the mountains for the past four years, because of something that happened to her and Kagome refused to tell what it was saying that it was for her cousin to tell when she chose to whomever she chose. She said that Ishiko was from another country were they spoke a different language and that she was trying to learn Japanese so that she could communicate with everyone without any help. She then explained that they were messing around when the cliff suddenly broke and she fell, but when she tried to land on her feet she sprained her ankle. "Kagome okay take long," Ishiko interrupted, which earned her a round of confused looks from everyone except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who already knew what she was talking about and explained that she was talking about her ankle.

"Thank-you," she replied and took off the bandage around her ankle before continuing.

She told them that Ishiko had knocked Inuyasha out for five hours and that the next morning they discovered that her cousin knew that he was a half demon and that the tetseiga was a demonic sword and that she had strong spiritual powers, because she was able to heal all of Inuyasha's injuries from a single point on his forehead and she could sense where the sacred jewel shards were even though she had never come into contact with them before in her life. When Kagome was done everyone was staring wide-eyed at Ishiko, who had then taken off her hat to reveal a perfectly composed face that matched her composed posture. Though she seemed not to be bothered by it Kagome knew better, "Would you not stare at her like that you're making her uncomfortable."

Kaede, being the first to recover, spoke first, "I suspect that it was four years ago that Ishiko's powers started to emerge and she has been able to sense the sacred jewel all this time within ye, which would also explain why she has so much mastery over her powers, so much so, that ye can't even sense any spiritual powers unless ye knows that they're there. Am I right me child?"

Ishiko nodded, but stayed silent instead she gave a pleading look to Kagome, who immediately understood and gave her a nod. Ishiko got up and took her kendo swords, bow, and quiver and left. "She went to go hunt," Kagome explained, "she should be back by sunset with more that enough food for all of us."

"What is she hunting?" asked Sango.

"Boar more than likely," she answered.

"Don't you think that's a little big for just one person?" Shippo piped up.

"No she'll be okay, she's about as strong as Inuyasha here and smart enough to know how to bring down a boar with just one shot," she replied.

Ishiko walked out of the village and was about to enter the wood when she turned around arrow knocked and ready to fly aimed at Inuyasha. "Human-demon stay Kagome. No come," she demanded.

"Hey, I'm here just in case there's any damn demons," Inuyasha said grudgingly.

"No human-demon make animal go, human-demon no come," she explained while putting down the bow and arrow.

"Fine, but if you're not back by sunset like Kagome says you'll be I'm coming after you whether you like it or not," he threatened then turned back to the village to Kagome's side.

Quickly, Ishiko took off into the wood and up the mountain. Two hours passed before she found a fresh trail going even further from the village, but no higher. For three hours she tracked the boar before finally coming upon in taking a nap by a slow moving stream. It was large for a boar and brown in color, but when she saw that it wasn't breathing she was puzzled, until a large party of men gathered around her prey.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, silently she cursed herself for being so stupid as to let her guard down and turned to face five men all with spears pointed at her. Instantly she dropped her bow and arrow and picked up the two kendo swords on the ground by her feet. The men easily drove her out of the bushes where the other men gathered around. It was thirty to one and she knew that she was out matched, slowly she placed her kendo swords on the ground and raised her hands above her head as the men came in and tied her hands and took her things.

Blindfolding her they led her away and to their camp ground were they tied her feet to a tree, unbound her hands, and took off the blindfold. Looking around Ishiko noticed that this was no ordinary hunting party, but an entire unit with no less then a hundred men. In order to escape she knew that she would have to wait for the cover of night before she could make her move, so she did the only thing she could do, she waited. The hours slowly drifted by and nobody so much as went near her when sunset finally came. Ishiko thought of her cousin, Kagome and how she would wait until dark before she would let Inuyasha go after her instead of at this very instant as he had sworn, believing that she was alright and on her way back to the village now instead of being tied to a tree by a bunch of men.


	4. A Night Best Forgotten

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

------------------------------

Please review! No anonymous!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 4: A Night Best Forgotten

When night began to fall and the moon had yet to rise, two men came over, and rebound her hands and tied them to a low branch by a rope so that her feet were barely off the ground. What they did next horrified her they stripped her of her shoes, socks, jeans, and panties and when they were done with that one of them took a knife and ripped open her shirt from the collar to the hem and cut open her sports bra and sliced her lean stomach exposing her pale, perfectly toned body due to intensive daily exercise and ample breasts. The wound started to bleed slightly, but it did not seem to bother the men as they untied her hands, and led her to a tent in the center of camp. Once there they tied one of her feet to a stake in the middle of the tent near a mat then left her alone to contemplate what was happening.

Soon after they had gone a man half naked with a big stomach walked in. He had shoulder length black hair, small black eyes, stood five' seven", and was the most repulsive thing that she'd ever laid eyes on. Hungrily he approached her as she backed as far away as the rope would allow and covered herself as best she could with her shirt and closed her eyes. Her mind had gone completely blank nothing was there except for fear, even instinct had completely forsaken her. Suddenly she felt a strong rough hand on her shoulder push her on the ground. Then something wet travel from her navel where the cut ended to just between her breasts where the cut originated from when it left her skin and then something started to suck on her right breast then bite hard causing her to gasp reflexively in pain. Unfortunately, this only seemed to excite the man as he sneered and licked her neck and took her right hand in his left and made her grab and squeeze his dick until he was excreting semen without having even penetrated her yet and she started to struggle against the man trying to get away, but for some reason not able to use her full strength. Now that the man was fully aroused he placed both of her hands above her head and locked them in a tight grip in one hand. As her heart rate and breathing pace came to their peak something snapped inside of her. Though her heart rate stayed up her breathing suddenly went back to a normal pace and she stopped moving completely. At the sudden change in mood the man stopped and looked at her and saw that her scared black eyes had turned a cold emotionless yellow, a red stripe had appeared on each cheek, and her once black hair was now silver. He slightly loosened his grip in shock, but that was all she needed. With a smirk Ishiko slowly lifted her head and whispered in fluent japaneese gently in his ear, "By the time the moon is at its highest point, you and all your men will be dead. Starting with you!"

As the last word escaped her lips her right hand slipped from his fingers and plunged into his ribcage straight for his heart. She grabbed it and yanked it out showed it to the barely alive man and crushed it immediately ending his life. At once he became limp, but before his body could fall on her she caught it and pushed him off of her. Quickly she untied her foot and used the rope as a belt to keep the ruined shirt from revealing herself. This time instead of hiding her body the shirt showed it off revealing her delicate curves and it came to halfway down her thighs. Now instead of looking twelve she seemed to be twenty. A guard came in and Ishiko was on him in an instant biting out his neck with sharp fangs that had appeared before he could even make a sound and spit out the flesh next to the body, blood gushing from the neck. She relished in the fact that she was now soaked in blood that was not her own, but that of her first two kills of the night. The rest of the men suffered the same fate their limbs were ripped from their bodies or she bit into their flesh letting their warm delicious blood flood her mouth before she spat it out. Screams of fear and death could be heard for miles around as one by one the men dropped dead, murdered ruthlessly by the lone girl. By the time that the moon was at its highest point as she had promised all the men were dead and just for fun the bodies were so mangled that you couldn't even tell that they had once been human.

As the moon past its highest point Ishiko returned back to normal and seemed to be human once again, but when she looked around her to find herself surrounded by death she didn't seem concerned at all. Looking around she was just confused as to how she had gotten there and as to why she was soaked in blood, then she noticed that her kendo swords were laying just at her feet. Ishiko slowly picked them up on high alert for any sign of danger. When she looked up to her surprise there was the most beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes on even if his eyes were cold he didn't scare her in any way just amazed her and drew her into him. He had long silver hair, yellow eyes, perfect facial features, a crescent moon on his forehead, two red stripes on each cheek, he had two swords, and armor that seemed to be made of demon bones. From behind him came a demon that resembled a toad in priest clothing with a two headed staff that leaked demonic energy, another demon that carried luggage and resembled a horse but it had two heads and blue fire engulfed its hooves, and beside the horse there was a little girl in an orange and white checkered kimono holding onto the reins. Suddenly feeling at her limit she used her kendosticks to help to keep her balanced as she slowly moved towards them and they just stood there and watched her cautiously. As she inched closer she could feel her strength ebbing away, but she kept going until she was a mere two feet away. "Help," was all she said weakly and then fainted falling into oblivion.

Before she hit the ground, much to everyone's surprise even his own, the man caught her and lifted her up on the horse, quickly leading them away to find a spring all the while she never let go of her kendo blades, causing him to wonder what made them so important to her as well as what this hold was that she had over him so soon.


	5. What Is Ishiko?

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

-Scene Change-

------------------------------

Hello loyal readers! Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter, but with finals comming up I have to study more than ever! During the summer I probably won't have any better luck as I will be trying to complete a novel that is in progress and trying to get an agent AND trying to get that novel published! Dang that's a lot of work! Don't worry readers I promise not to forget you and if any agents or publishers are reading my fanfics and like what they see well send me a PM (be sure to be logged in or I won't recieve it) so that I know that you are interested and I can send you my query letter or book proposal whichever you prefer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 5: What Is Ishiko?

-Back to just after Ishiko left and Inuyasha went after her- Kaede gave Kagome a suspicious look, "Kagome, just how much weight, exactly, can Ishiko bare?"

"More than five hundred ponds, I made her take off her weights before we went through the well they were three hundred so that we could actually keep track of her. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"That's a lot of weight for one person and still be able to lift so much more," Miroku observed and bowed his head and closed his eyes in thinking fashion.

"Yeah, it does seem odd," Sango agreed.

"Yeahhh, maybe she's possessed by a demon or something," Shippo suggested with one arm across his body and one hand tapping his chin in a thinking pose.

At this suggestion everyone but Shippo stared at Kagome who was looking at the pit and just staring blankly. "Kagome this be true?" Kaede asked gently.

"No," she said shaking her head, "that's not possible."

"How about I perform an exorcism on her when she gets back," Miroku suggested.

"Yeah it couldn't hurt to try," Sango consoled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but something doesn't seem right," Kagome said.

"Damn right something's not right with her," Inuyasha piped up now back from just being with Ishiko.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, but one thing's been bothering me she doesn't smell like a human. She seems human enough, that scent though, I can't place it, but I know it isn't human it's something else. Also don't get me wrong or anything, but I feel like I have to watch over her, you know make sure that she's safe and everything," he replied.

This news just seemed to make everyone even more confused and Kagome sad. Pondering on what this might mean everyone sat silently. After a while one by one they left to go help the villagers until only Kagome and Inuyasha remained with Kaede. Just as Kagome was about to get up to leave Kaede cleared her throat and began to speak, "Inuyasha, Kagome do ye two know of the kingdom that once resided in these mountains?"

"I've never heard of a kingdom in the mountains, have you Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, it's an old myth of when humans and demons lived together in peace my mother told me about it once when I was a kid; she said that only a handful of demons remembered and even fewer humans, because their memories were not as long as a demon's. Is that the place?" he asked curious as to where this was going.

"Yes, do ye know what caused it to fall," Kaede stated.

"You don't mean to say that she's- that's impossible it can't be she's been gone for centuries if she was going to show herself she would have already," Inuyasha burst.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked frustrated at being the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"It's just some stupid story for little brats," Inuyasha spat.

"It is more than that it be an old legend of a time when humans and demons lived together in peace like ye said Inuyasha, but it be also a time when there was no need for war. The princess of the legend was very wise for how little she had seen of life and loved all of her people dearly. Her name escapes me, but I do remember that it was she who had a well created that could travel through time. I believe she said that if any demon enters their bones and flesh be turned to dust and no human shall ever pass the time barrier unaided," Kaede explained.

"That's impossible Ishiko was born in my time so how can she be this princess that you're talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"It may be that she has infused herself in Ishiko's body when she came across something she should not have and sustained mortal injuries," she suggested.

"Well it's possible," Miroku said as he came through the door, "The sun is almost set and your cousin isn't back yet Kagome. Should we go after her?"

"No, she doesn't like to be interrupted when she's hunting. Besides she'll be fine I know she will," Kagome replies distantly causing curious glances from the other three.

"Well I don't care what she likes or doesn't like I'm going up there and dragging her ass back now!" Inuyasha declared.

"No, Ishiko she- she'll- she needs the quiet, to be away from people, and I think you'll just stress her out more Inuyasha," Kagome tried earnestly.

Inuyasha being, well Inuyasha decided that no matter what he was going to get up that mountain that night. As fate would have the first full moon of the month was to be out that night and all of the villagers were outside the house so that they could detain him for the night. With a sigh of relief Kagome smiled knowing that everyone wouuld be too busy making sure that Inuyasha didn't hurt anyone that no one would have the time to spare to look for Ishiko that night and so she prayed a silent prayer that wherever she was that she was safe.


	6. Unknown Faces

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

-Scene Change-

------------------------------

Okay guys you know the drill. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 6: Unknown Faces

-With Ishiko again- When Ishiko finally regained consciousness the first thing that she noticed was that she was on a soft bed and there was a warm quilt over her. Wither her eyes still closed she reached for her cousin, but when she didn't feel her she began to panic. "_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome where are you!" _she shouted sitting bolt upright eyes wide open.

As she looked around she noticed that she wasn't in her cousin's room, but in a one room hut and a creature with big round blue eyes was staring at her. "Human-demon no hurt? What is name?" she asks threateningly already on guard for an attack.

The creature startled by Ishiko's reaction just answered her questions dumbstruck, "I won't hurt you my name is Jinenji."

"Pretty eyes Jinenji," she says then points to herself, "Ishiko."

She then notices a blush creep onto the half-demon's face as he quickly turned away from her. She looked down and immediately noticed that her breasts had been showing and a blush immediately took over her own face. "I sorry. Shirt please?" she asks.

"At the foot of the bed. How do you know Kagome?" he asked still turned around as she put on the kimono that he had pointed out.

"Cousin, OK now," she replied.

At this news Jinenji turned around and studied her carefully. He could see that she was still tense ready to fight if she needed to. She was now wearing the soft light blue kimono that the silver haired demon had brought her and it suited her well bringing out bluish hues in her hair. As quickly as she could Ishiko tried to get out of the bed when she saw Jinenji lift a hand to stop her, but she interpreted it as to touch her. She quickly hit the pressure points on his biceps and ran out the as fast as she could. Once outside she made for the treeline, but had just barely gotten there when her body collapsed from the strain. Weakly Ishiko pulled herself up using the trunk of a nearby tree and made her way from tree to tree as quickly as she could without leaving a trail.

"Why are you running away from those who are tying to help you as you requested?" a cold voice asked from behind.

At this she stopped. She began to wonder who this person was to have the ability to sneak up behind her without her ever sensing them. Taking a deep breath she turned around and saw that it was the same man that she had asked to help her the previous night with the girl, toad, and horse. She felt the same immediate trust that she had felt the night they had met and unthinkingly let out a sigh of relief before sinking to the ground, head down as if to cry. "_I never should have gone out on my own. I should have let _Inuyasha_ come along even if I knew I wouldn't catch anything that way. Why did I have to be so stubborn, now I'm lost and I have no way of getting home. I wish that _Kagome_ had never brought me here_," she chastised herself.

Confused, but refusing to show it the man kept a blank face at the way she spoke. Walking forward he only came to five feet of her before he stopped. "How did you come to be in contact with Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Human-demon Kagome friend. Human-demon is weak idiot," she replied just as coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" called a girl's voice and then the girl from the previous night appeared from behind a bush.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't be running off like that me Lord," pleaded the toad that had fallowed closely behind the girl and then he spotted Ishiko, "Oh, I see so you were going after this human woman. Woman you better count yourself lucky that Lord Sesshomaru was in a gracious mood last night when he decided to spare your pathetic life."

Slowly Ishiko got to her feet, head still down her hair creating a curtain around her face, she made her way to the toad. When she stood just in front of him her hand shot out and grabbed his neck lifting him up in the air. "Me no idea you say, me know me insult. No do again if you no want die," she threatened before releasing him to gasp sprawled on the ground.

"Why you-," the toad started.

"Master Jaken no, didn't you hear her she said that she would kill you if you insulted her again," the girl cried running to stop him.

"Rin how can you possibly think that a mere human can defeat the great Jaken!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Jaken don't you see it? This woman is capable of killing anything she wishes," Sesshomaru warned.

"What are you woman?" Jaken asks looking at her in awe.

"Ishiko," she replied and then fainted once more.

All was quiet for a moment before a cough was heard from the trees. Jinenji appeared, "I don't think she'll hurt you if she can avoid it. I think she ran, because she thought I was going to hurt her, but instead of hurting me first herself she immobilized me somehow. Also as long as she takes it easy you can leave with her now. Be sure you take good care of her, Kagome won't be very happy if her cousin is in worse shape when she sees her again then when she last saw her."

"So this is Kagome's cousin eh? I wonder what she would be willing to give up to ensure her safe return," Jaken pondered.

"Jaken, Rin we leave now summon Ah-Un," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," the two replied in unison.

Gently Sesshomaru lifted up Ishiko and placed her on the Dragon-Demon, "So your name means 'strength' you certainly live up to your name nicely, but what keeps you going? why do you strive so hard? and what is this control that you have over me?" he mumbled to himself.

"You may want these it took us hours to pry them from her hands so they must be very special to her," Jinenji stated holding up two kendo swords respectfully.

"Thank-you for everything, if Inuyasha and his friend come looking for this girl tell them that you haven't seen nor heard of such a girl," he asked as he took the swords then turned and walked away with Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and an unconscious Ishiko in tow.


	7. The HalfDemons' Secret Revealed

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

-Scene Change-

* * *

Okay guys you know the drill. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 7: The Half-Demons' Secret Revealed

When morning came and the demon blood in Inuyasha had settled once again he was let out to find a sleep-deprived and depressed with worry. "Kagome-," he started, but stopped as soon as she turned around and gave him a soft smile.

"You must be tired, why don't you get some sleep? We'll head out as soon as you're rested," she suggested.

"Kagome, you need to sleep as well, you're not going to do your cousin any good if you get yourself hurt because you're not awake enough to even walk," Inuyasha counters gently.

"I can't," she replied shaking her head then looked back up at him, "I need to know that she's alright. Ishiko's parents trusted me to look after her this summer and she trusted me to keep her safe, but I feel as though I've failed all of them. How am I suppose to face anyone back home if I have to tell them that I lost Ishiko in the feudal era or that she died here?"

Feeling her eyes brimming with tears she turned her face to look at the ground, but not before he saw. Wrapping his arms around Kagome he looked around them to find that hey were at the tree of ages where they had first met and everything for them had started. "We are going to find your cousin and she will be as good as anyone can expect, besides like I said earlier she'll give Sesshomaru a good fight which means that she can probably take care of herself," he comforted her.

With those words said Kagome started to cry in relief holding on to him for support as Inuyasha just stared at her wondering what he had said wrong this time. "Thank-you," she finally said truly grateful for his words as she let sleep claim her.

Sitting down with his back to the Tree of Ages where they had met, he stared down at the strange girl in his arms wondering what had brought her here of all places, as he let sleep slowly take him as well and there they slept until they were found by Shippo some hours later with news that everyone was ready to go.

It took them to find the area where Ishiko was captured as Inuyasha was having difficulty following her scent. "Damn her, I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What is it?" Sango asked as a gentle wind blew by causing Inuyasha to stiffen.

"Shit, Ishiko was captured by humans and that's not all, I smell blood, human blood and by the stench of it there's a lot of it," he replied taking off in the direction of the smell.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Miroku commented as everyone followed the half-demon.

Arriving at the slaughtered camp they all stared in horror at the sight of the carnage. Sniffing the air Inuyasha spoke only one name, "Sesshomaru."

"Do you think that's who did all this?" Shippo asked innocently.

"No, it couldn't have been him, I don't feel any demonic energy," Miroku stated.

"Neither do I, my guess is that he was just passing by when this happened," Sango supported.

"Then what happened to Ishiko?" Shippo asked.

"She went with him," Kagome stated as she started cremating the carnage where it lay.

"You don't mean- but how?" Sango asked.

"Ishiko isn't like other humans, but Kagome won't say what it is or she still hasn't accepted the fact of what she is. Remember how she reacted when Shippo suggested that she was possessed, maybe he was right and the demon took over her consciousness last night," Inuyasha supplied.

"Inuyasha, while that has been known to happen there isn't a trace of demonic energy here nor did any of us sense anything demonic when we met her," Miroku pointed out.

"Well maybe she's finally returned; if it was her then that would explain everything her strength, speed, stealth. Kagome, has the Child of the Moon returned?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome's body tensed as she turned around to stare at Inuyasha wide-eyed, "Yes, how did you know to say that?"

"It was part of the story that was only told to half-demons by other half-demons to give them hope," Inuyasha said solemly and wouldn't speak anymore that day until they had all eaten dinner, "So, do you guys really want to know?"

"Of course we do we wouldn't ask if we didn't duh," Shippo replied in childlike innocence.

"Yeah," Miroku confirmed.

"Of course," Sango quickly followed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitently as she was the only one to remain silent.

"It's your story to tell, Inuyasha," she told him giving him a weak smile.

"Okay, but once I start I don't want anyone to interrupt me it's a long story as it is," He said sternly giving each of the a warning glare then continued with the story, "Long ago up in the mountains, there ruled a peaceful kingdom where evil was unthought-of. Demons and humans lived side by side as neighbors and mix marriages, though rare in occurrence because of the demons' longevity, were widely celebrated. The king and queen of this land, both strong and powerful dog-demons in there own right, bore a child during a lunar eclipse on New Years. The baby princess bore the proud markings of a dog demon golden eyes, a red stripe on each cheek, and silver hair. She was named Tukiyo, or "child of the moon", and everyone in the kingdom agreed this befitting of her. Princess Tukiyo's birth was celebrated for a week before it reached the ears of Watari, a grumpy old toad-demon who told anyone who would listen, that the princess would destroy the kingdom and that they were fools to celebrate their own demise. But the citizens laughed at Watari thinking that he was the foolish one instead.

All through the land, for the next six years crops began to fail and on the seventh year there was famine, except for at the palace where food was bountiful. The citizens went into a rage as they remembered what the old toad–demon had said and began trying to storm the castle demanding that Princess Tukiyo be killed to restore their crops. Upon hearing this, the King and Queen tried to reason with them, but the crowd stood firm. Not knowing what to do, they were about to give in when their seven year old daughter came up to them. She told her parents that she needed to go away and that the citizens would help her to do so, but the way that she planned to leave had never been attempted before, and she may not be able to return and see her parents ever again. Desperate they pleaded for her to tell them how and that it would be alright if they never saw her again, if only she were safe. Encouraged by her parent's concern she told them that down the mountain there was a single sapling still growing and not too far from it there was a dry patch where nothing grew. The citizens were to dig up only the dry part for as deep as it went. When they were done with this they were to build a wall around the hole about 1.22m (4ft) high from the wood of the dead trees in the forest around them. The royals relayed this information, but said that it would kill her instead of just sending her away. The citizens eager to be rid of her set right to work and it was ready before noon the next day.

Princess Tukiyo took the time she had left, and with her parents help, gathered all of the half-demons in the country in secret. "You are all born of two worlds, both demon and human, but sadly things cannot go back to being as peaceful as it was. Half-demons the day that I leave you will be scorned, mocked, beaten, and have to struggle every day just to survive. When I return to you, you all will have a decision to make either a world of demons or a world of humans. Know that whatever choice you make will not kill anyone merely change them. You will know that I have returned the question 'has the Child of the Moon returned?' been answered as 'yes' by a young priestess. Pass this part of my retelling only to other half-demons like yourselves until my return," she instructed the crowed of half-demons before her then bowed gracefully and took her leave.

That day she made her way to the well dressed in a red kimono prepared to leave. She climbed on top of the wall and pointed to the sky showing them that the moon would soon cover the sun's rays. She addressed them for what she felt would be the last time as a part of this life she told them that she did not hold it against them and revealed that instead of dieing she would instead be thrown into a different time and live on. She warned that if any were foolish enough to follow her, their bodies would be turned to dust. Before the crowd had a chance to react the moon blocked the sun sending the world in a sudden darkness and Princess Tukiyo jumped into the well yelling that she loved them, her country, and her parents. The kingdom soon fell apart due to the fighting between the humans and demons about the princess's wrongful exile. Humans and demons being together were scorned as well as their children by both sides and the kingdom dispersed to the far reaches of the land. That day faded away in memory until only a handful even bothered to remember and pass on the stories of the kingdom and Princess Tukiyo's noble sacrifice. None knew what happened to her, but they prayed that she lived a happy, peaceful, and long life in whenever future."

When Inuyasha had finished the tale the group was enveloped in silence, trying to absorb the information that they had just recieved.


	8. Tsukiyo's Side Of The Story

Legend:

_Italics speaking English_

-Scene Change-

* * *

Okay guys you know the drill. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it, but I do own this plot and the OC!

Can I Ever Love Again?

Chapter 8: Tsukiyo's Side Of The Story

After two days Ishiko was done with riding on Ah-Un and was feeling restless so she talked to Rin and Jaken. She learned of how the two had come to travel with Sesshomaru and what their lives were before they met him, but they never pried into who she was all they knew was she was gentle if she didn't feel threatened, her name, her relation to Inuyasha and his group, and how old she was(19 years old). Three days later she asked Sesshomaru if she could borrow a knife which he gave up without a word and masked his confusion as he watched her walk off into the surrounding vegetation. When she returned five hours later they were all surprised to see that she had brought back a boar almost as big as she was slung over her shoulder and carrying it with ease. "H-how did you manage to...?" Jaken asked perplexed.

Rin just stared wide-eyed and speechless and Sesshomaru's only reaction was to raise one of his eyebrows. "Is strange I hunt?" Ishiko asked as she took in their confusion.

"Of course it's strange that you hunt, human women do not hunt and the men go in groups to get a kill that big," Jaken explained as he was the only one willing to speak.

"I sorry, I not know," she apologized and set her kill down.

"No you're fine it's just how did you do that without so much as a single scratch and only a small knife?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I climb tree and jump on back and cut throat, see?" she answered bringing the head up so that they could see the jugular.

"I see," Sesshomaru replied and then sat down with his back to a tree in a silent order that they were going to stop to eat.

"Rin and Jaken help get dry wood?" Ishiko asked.

"Sure, Master Jaken and I would love to help," Rin stated excitedly as she set to work answering for both herself and Jaken causing him to fume, but he set to work none the less.

"Thank-you," was all she said and then set to work on skinning the boar as she had already gutted it when she had first killed it.

Ishiko had proved to be an asset as she knew how to hunt, fight, heal, cook, and keep Rin entertained and well fed. When Ishiko had tried to give back the knife to Sesshomaru he had refused and told her to keep it; when she asked why he would give her such a gift he simply told her it was for payment for taking care of Rin from then on and Jaken, who'd overheard the question, scolded her for questioning Lord Sesshomaru's great generosity. Two weeks later Ishiko could speak in full sentences and only stumbled over her words every now and then and Rin and Jaken would help her by correcting her if she had used a wrong word or tell her the word that she was describing. The only thing that really got on Jaken's nerves and piqued Sesshomaru's interest was that she never called Sesshomaru 'Lord' though Jaken never insulted her for it he did voice his his opinion on the matter rather forcefully. Rin being the innocent child she was decided to ask the question the two demons were curious for the answer to, "Ishiko, why don't you ever call Lord Sesshomaru, 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

"I am not obligated to use his title," she simply answered her.

At her answer both the demons turned to her. "And just why not? Do you think you are so special human?" Jaken inquired feeling slighted.

"I am Tsukiyo, I can call whoever I want, whatever I wish," was all she said.

"I thought you said your name was Ishiko, did you lie to us?" Rin asked confused.

"I am both Ishiko and Tsukiyo," Ishiko stated.

"Are you possessed then?" Rin asked.

"No, at first I was sharing my body with Tsukiyo as payment for helping me when she was weakened for the effort, but then our souls somehow bonded and now she cannot leave without one or both of us dieing. Neither of us like to kill another human, demon, or human-demon if it can be helped," Ishiko explained.

"How is it that you have a demon inside of you yet you do not emit any demonic energy?" Sessohmaru asked nonchalantly.

"My story is best to start at the beginning, but it does not start with me. It begins before all you see before you had even existed, and it is best told by Tsukiyo herself," Ishiko explained.

"Well let her speak then," Jaken urged.

"We must wait for the moon to rise before she is able to take over as according to our agreement," Ishiko stated and they let it at that as they waited for night to fall and the moon to rise.

When the moon had completely shown itself over the horizon what Ishiko said had come to pass. Her hair grew silver, eyes turned yellow, and a red stripe had appeared on each cheek. She moved her head form side to side taking in all of her surroundings and her companions with a meticulous eye. Then to their surprise she smiled at them endearingly. "It is nice to greet you all as myself Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and most of all you Sesshomaru. My name as you may all know is Tsukiyo, thank-you for putting up with my other half as she was still learning our words and taking good care of us," she greeted then continued somewhat solemnly though her expression never changed, "I suppose you want to know how we came to be like this, it is a long and tiresome story and it would be best if we would all sit down to better take it in."

The command was so light it was almost unperceivable and it was followed without any argument, but as soon as the order was followed Sessohmaru was the only one to have noticed. He took a deeper look at the girl and saw that she bore a silent grief and through this there was an inconceivable amount of wisdom that is only acquired through long years of hardship, but despite this he still found her drawing him in and irrestible. This time her expression did change to one of distant memories as she began her tale, "Long ago up in the mountains, there use to rule a peaceful kingdom where evil was unheard of. Demons and humans lived side by side as neighbors and mix marriages, though rare in occurrence because of the demons' longevity, were widely celebrated. I was born to the king and queen of this land, both strong and powerful dog-demons in there own right, during a lunar eclipse on New Years. As you can plainly see I bare the proud markings of a dog demon. I was named Tsukiyo, or "child of the moon", and everyone in the kingdom had agreed this befitting of me. My birth was celebrated for a week before it reached the ears of Watari, an old toad-demon who told anyone who would listen, that I would destroy the kingdom and that they were fools all to celebrate their own demise. But the citizens laughed at Watari thinking he was the foolish one.

All through the land, for the next six years crops began to fail and on the seventh year there was famine, except for at the palace where food was bountiful, if only because we had placed some in storage in case the famine got worse. The citizens went into a rage as they remembered what the old toad–demon had said and began trying to storm the castle demanding that I be killed to restore their crops. Hearing this, my father and mother tried to reason with them, but the crowd stood firm. Not knowing what to do, they were about to give in when I came to them and told them of a way that I might be saved, but I would need to go away and the citizens would help her to do so. The way that I'd planned to leave had never been attempted before, and it was plausible that I may not be able to return ever again. Desperate they pleaded for me to tell them how and that it would be alright, as long as I was safe. Encouraged by my parent's concern I told them that down the mountain there was a single sapling still growing and not too far from it there was a dry patch where nothing grew. The citizens were to dig up only the dry part for as deep as it went. When they were done with this they were to build a wall around the hole about 1.22m (4ft) high from the wood of the dead trees in the forest around them. They relayed this information, but said that it would kill me. The citizens eager to be rid of me set right to work and it was ready before noon the next day.

In the time I had left, and with my parents help, gathered all of the half-demons in the country in secret. I told them of how they would be scorned, mocked, beaten, and have to struggle every day just to survive once I was gone. I told them that when I returned they would have to decide on either a world of demons or a world of humans and whatever choice they made wouldn't kill anyone but merely change them. I told them that they would know that I'd returned when the question 'has the Child of the Moon returned?' been answered as 'yes' by a young priestess not of their time. They were to pass this part of my retelling only to other half-demons until my return.

That day I made my way to the well dressed in a red kimono prepared to leave. I climbed on top of the wall and pointed to the sky showing them that the moon would soon cover the sun's rays. I addressed them for what I felt would be the last time as a part of this life I told them that I did not hold it against them and revealed that instead of dieing I would instead be thrown into a different time and live on. I warned that if any were foolish enough to follow me, their bodies would be turned to dust. Before the crowd had a chance to react the moon blocked the sun plunging the world in sudden darkness and I quickly jumped into the well not wasting any time yelling that I loved them, my country, and my parents. I guess the kingdom soon fell apart after that, and humans and demons being together were scorned as well as their children by both sides as I had said would happen."

The group looked on her in silence as she ended what they could only perceive as should be impossible for each of them knew of this as only a child's tale. Rin's eyes widened in childish fascination, "Are you really Princess Tsukiyo? How come you're in Ishiko's body or is Ishiko in your body?"

Laughing lightly at her innocence she replied gently, "Yes, I am really Princess Tsukiyo, and I am the one in Ishiko's body. She is truly a strong girl as her name implies, but she cannot do everything. This was only meant to be until I recovered, instead our souls are slowly merging."

"My Lady, if you please, why did you attach yourself to this human girl in the first place?" Jaken inquired respectfully catching everyone off guard though neither Sessohmaru nor Tsukiyo showed it.

"Leave off the formalities it is just Tsukiyo, and as the princess of this entire country is it not my duty to help thoes who cannot help themselves and are in trouble? And is it also not normal of a human to want to ensure her savior's safety when they are then in need?" she asked.

"What did you save her from?" Rin asked.

"That I cannot tell you, you must ask Ishiko of that though I doubt she will tell you. The evil that had befallen her that day has left her scarred for life and I doubt she will ever trust another male again. However a most curious event has taken place and it is that she seems to trust you Sesshomaru; if not then she would not have stayed, rather she would have run the moment she saw you," Tsukiyo informed.

Each of them absorbed this new information pondering what it could mean. Well Jaken and Sesshomaru did anyways, Rin on the other hand thought that there were more important matters to attend to and so asked, "Hey Tsukiyo how old are you?"

At the unexpected change in subject Tsukiyo blinked blankly then burst out laughing. It was a melodious laugh and she didn't stop until tears were streaming down her face. When she had calmed down and wiped the tears away she answered, "I may not look it, but I am very old compared to you young Rin. When I left home I was only 7 years old just 1 year younger than you now I am 500 years old."

"That's how old Lord Sesshomaru is," Rin informed her enthusiastically, causing Tsukiyo to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"That is interesting Rin, but it is now time that we all go to bed as the night is almost half gone," Tsukiyo instructed which they all agreed to with nods and one by one they all went to sleep on the forest floor, each of them going over the recent events in their minds.


End file.
